


Festejarte

by Lybra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Eventual Gay Love, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, TobiDei - Freeform, Yaoi, happy birthday Deidara, obidei, pre-obidei, pre-tobidei, デイダラ生誕祭, トビデイ
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Aunque Deidara está satisfecho de que sus conocidos de Iwa se lleven bien con Akatsuki, a cada año que pasa debe trabajar más por su cumpleaños. Ignora que algunas cosas podrían ser más livianas, pero ese es el plan de su fan número uno, que otra vez está llegando tarde.
Relationships: Ajisai & Konan (Naruto), Akatsuchi & Deidara (Naruto), Deidara & Ajisai, Deidara & Akatsuki, Deidara & Deidara's Mother, Deidara & Kurotsuchi (Naruto), Deidara & Rock Lee, Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Hidan & Rock Lee, Konan/Yahiko (Naruto), Yahiko & Konan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Festejarte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Suspirando con pesadez por las órdenes de su madre, Deidara cargó las bandejas dulces y saladas, mientras corría la puerta de la cocina con el pie.

–¡Ciérrala que aún no termino!– exclamó ella desesperada, pero Deidara tenía las manos ocupadas y el salón aún se hallaba demasiado lejos.

Afortunadamente, unos enormes ojos rosados se cruzaron de repente en su camino, y la chica corrió la puerta de papel, recibiendo unas palabras cariñosas de su madre.

–Apúrate Deidara-nii, que Akatsuchi se muere de hambre.

–Oye, ¿de quién se supone que es el cumpleaños?

Desde que se había levantado, había ayudado desde temprano a su madre con los preparativos. Apenas había tenido tiempo de merendar frugalmente, cuando tuvo que volver a ayudarla. Al menos había comido algo, no había visto a su madre detenerse a descansar más que él.

Otra razón por la que sus cumpleaños ya no eran como los de antes. Pero no iba a quejarse de eso. No cuando la casa estaba más llena que en el resto del año.

Kurotsuchi se le adelantó en un alegre trote, y cuando cruzó el umbral Akatsuchi apareció en una explosión de humo, gritando y agitando los brazos.

–No entiendo por qué sigues haciendo eso cuando hace años que somos ninjas y no vas a sorprenderme con un truco de niños, hm– lo rodeó por un costado y puso las bandejas en la mesa baja que estaba a la mitad de la habitación.

Akatsuchi lo siguió y se sirvió unos dangos, Kurotsuchi hizo lo propio con unos bocados de mariscos bañados en salsa teriyaki.

–Funcionaba con Kurotsuchi– se justificó su amigo.

–¡Eso fue cuando tenía tres años!– se indignó ella, golpeándole en un hombro.

–No puedes escapar de tu pasado– Akatsuchi le lanzó el dango de vainilla, el cual su amiga cortó con un kunai.

Y Deidara estaba quedando en medio de lo que sería una de sus inmaduras bataolas.

–¡No tiren eso, estuvimos toda la tarde hm!– los regañó, algo molesto.

–Sí que te pusiste viejo, hermano– Akatsuchi decidió comerse el dango de frutilla que estaba a punto arrojar.

–Ya cállense y limpien eso– con voz cansada, Onoki se acercó levitando a sus discípulos, y les arrebató la comida que les quedaba de las manos. Ante las quejas, se zampó el dango de un solo bocado –. ¡Cállense! Es el cumpleaños de Deidara– señaló con gravedad.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a limpiar el pequeño desorden mientras se quejaban y Hidan se les reía. Onoki puso una mano sobre el hombro de Deidara, avanzando en otra dirección. El artista lo siguió.

–Has crecido mucho. Bien hecho– y le palmeó unas cuantas veces el hombre con fuerza, mirándolo con cierto brío en sus ojos cansados.

Deidara supo identificar el orgullo al instante, reponiéndose al hecho de que lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa. El viejo estaba más viejo de lo que imaginaba.

–Gracias, sensei, hm– pronunció con sequedad, hacienda una ligera inclinación.

Querría agradecerle por todas sus enseñanzas a lo largo de los años, y por haber obrado casi como un abuelo desde que su madre enviudó y perdió al abuelo de Deidara. Pero todavía le avergonzaban los sentimentalismos, y estaba seguro de que Onoki era peor que él con esas cosas. Él estaba agradecido, el viejo lo sabía. No tenían mucho más que decir, y Onoki se fue levitando a recibir a la madre de Deidara, que llegaba con una tarta de arándanos y otra de naranjas.

Deidara se giró cuando escuchó uno de los alaridos de Hidan, para descubrirlo ser golpeado por Kurotsuchi.

Era bueno que sus amigos de toda la vida comenzaran a llevarse bien con sus compañeros de Akatsuki, el grupo de Amegakure que Deidara eligió para iniciar sus prácticas como flamante jonin ocupado en el extranjero. Y mejor era que todos estuvieran allí ese año, o casi todos.

Sí, Obito era impuntual en todo, de seguro no lo hacía con malas intenciones.

Fue a por una porción de tarta de arándanos, para descubrir que todos los Akatsuki junto a Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi se habían repartido ya todas las porciones. Para algunas cosas, quizás no era tan buena idea juntarlos a menudo.

Konan captó en una milésima de segundo su pequeño aturdimiento, y llamándolo por el nombre, le invitó de su porción.

–Está bien, buscaba esta– mintió mientras se servía de la olvidada tarta de naranjas y caminaba hacia ella, sentándose en un almohadón vacío que estaba a su lado.

–¿Cómo la estás pasando?

–No es un desastre como llegué a creer– Konan sonrió con la mirada, ocupada en masticar. Deidara ya se había acostumbrado a ello, después de todo, era su protegido en la organización –. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

–Fue sobresaliente. Fue el más artístico de todos, incluso al lado del de Sasori, hm– mientras probaba la tarta, recordó el niño-muñeco de madera con aquellos enormes ojos verdes, cara pecosa y horribles cabellos anaranjados desaliñados que esperaba en su habitación, junto a los otros regalos.

Sintiendo un escalofrío, recordó el regalo de Konan. La chica le había sorprendido con una lechuza gigante de origami insuflado en su chakra, gracias al cual los papeles cambiaban de colores simulando distintos plumajes, mientras que el animal se echaba sobre su estómago, estiraba las alas o iniciaba un vuelo circular pegado al techo. Era silenciosa y, sobre todo, agradaba a la vista. Deidara estaba seguro de que le serviría de inspiración por cada vez que parara a descansar en el hogar de su madre.

–¡Señor artista! ¡¿Le gustó mi regalo?!– saltando de no sabía donde, enérgico como siempre, Rock Lee hizo acto de presencia, observándolo con aquella mirada de fuego descontrolado que poseía.

–Lo admito, jamás tuve en mis manos un juego de pesas para articulaciones de cien kilos, hm– era cierto. Así como el hecho de que cada una de las pesas contaba con cien kilos, contabilizando un total de cuatrocientos para salir a correr por las mañanas, como Lee le dijo que él hacía con su propio juego.

Quizás lo único bueno en todo el asunto era que el entusiasmo de Lee le hizo llevar corriendo las pesas a la habitación de Deidara, porque el ninja-artista no pensaba hacerlo, pero tampoco podía ponerse en evidencia frente a los elementos más indeseados de Akatsuki.

–¡Son la última tecnología shinobi para fortalecimiento del cuerpo! ¡Gai-sensei me ordenó encarecidamente que trabajara para comprarme varios juegos! ¡Mañana mismo podemos salir a correr, señor artista!

Deidara agradeció que apareciera Hidan por detrás del chico, pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

–¡Esta rubia no sabe nada de músculos! ¡Es conmigo con quien tienes que competir, cabeza de pote de arroz!

Konan y Deidara alzaron una ceja, y como en un ballet bien sincronizado, terminaron de comer sus respectivas porciones.

–¡¿Usted también quiere salir a correr conmigo todas las mañanas, señor Hidan?!– se emocionó Lee, cerrando sus manos en forma de puños.

–No le digas señor o se lo creerá, hm– aunque extraño, Deidara sabía que tenía la admiración del chico de Konoha y no le hacía gracia que Hidan recibiese la admiración de nadie, mucho menos del que era su segundo fan proclamado.

Curioso ser tan famoso en Konoha, tendría que ir allí con Tobi más seguido.

Hidan lanzó una risotada.

–¡Puedo patearte el culo a las cinco de la mañana con todas esas pesas encima y los ojos cerrados!– haciéndose el chulo, provocó una vez más la vergüenza de todos los Akatsuki, aunque no decepcionó las esperanzas que el jovencito estaba depositando en él.

Lee tembló, bullendo en adrenalina.

–¡Son tan geniales! ¡Afirmo más que nunca mi voluntad de entrar en Akatsuki y luchar por la fuerza de la juventud cuando pase mi examen a jonin!– gritó enardecido, mientras Hidan miraba incómodo a sus compañeros, sintiendo como todos despertaban por igual sus instintos homicidas.

Deidara había conocido a Lee en la primera misión conjunta que tuvo con Obito en Konoha, luego de la cual el chunin se obsesionó con unirse al grupo y luchar por la paz mundial y la fuerza de la juventud, a pesar de que le explicaron un millón de veces que esos no eran precisamente los objetivos de Akatsuki. Deidara sabía que algo de culpa había tenido en ello, en el momento en que desoyó a Tobi y conversó de más con el muchacho que hablaba de explosiones. Entonces, no tenía modo de saber que se refería a explotar el poder de su juventud, pero Lee le caía bien y no se lo había pensado mucho a la hora de invitarlo a su cumpleaños. Lee admiraba su arte, y Deidara consideraba que sabía discriminar entre el pajar, más si consideraba que por obligación de su madre tuvo que invitar a algún "genio natural" que desdeñaba al genio del esfuerzo que tan conmovedoramente encarnaban junto con Lee.

Aunque por supuesto, nada de ello cambiaba el hecho de que todos los Akatsuki rogaban encarecidamente porque Lee cambiara de opinión.

–¿Lo golpeo, señorita Konan?– Ajisai, la novata de la organización que apenas estaba conociendo, señaló al jashinista y le susurró a su maestra.

–No gastes tu chakra, querida.

–Pero señor Hidan, yo me levanto a las tres de la mañana. ¿Le queda bien? Observo que ya se ha puesto canoso– Lee le increpó con sincera inocencia.

–¡Canoso el culo de tu maestro tazón de arroz!

Antes de que Lee retara en ejemplar duelo de sentadillas al bravucón, Kakuzu se aprestó a poner orden, no sin cierto hastío.

–Basta de sake por ahora– y le arrebató la botella a su compañero, provocando que comenzara a gimotear.

–¡Ya te dije que no eres mi mamá!

Kakuzu lo ignoró, pasándole la botella a Deidara. El cumpleañero la agitó, y de un trago se bebió el poco contenido que le quedaba. Además de escaso, era de pésima calidad.

–¿Te bebiste todo el regalo de Deidara? Luego me dices tacaño.

Aunque era poco comparado a los otros regalos, Kakuzu sorprendió a todos cuando le entregó a Deidara un desodorante para las axilas. Si bien el artista consideraba que le hacía más falta al inmortal, había aceptado la que sin duda sería una pieza de colección en el futuro. No todos los días se ve a Kakuzu regalando algo, y Deidara estaba orgulloso por eso también.

–Es que lo eres– escupió Hidan –. Dei-chan sabe que mi presencia es suficiente regalo, y como si fuera poco, le traje sake.

Deidara volteó los ojos. Si en poco tiempo probaría el pastel casero de su madre, ¿le convenía hacer volar una parte de la casa?

Claro que no. No en _ese_ momento.

–El cual te bebiste tú solo– con voz helada, Ajisai le mantenía una oscura mirada. En poco tiempo, todos los miembros de la nube roja habían comprendido que la nueva no le dejaría pasar ni una sola estupidez al jashinista.

–¿Y tú qué ibas a regalarle, si apenas se conocen?

–La invocación de un milpiés entrenado en genjutsu– prosiguió sin amilanarse –. Incluso cuando todos lo saben ahora, bajo el comando de Deidara-san no serías capaz de contrarrestarlo. Borracho.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló unos segundos, Deidara y Konan sonriendo con satisfacción.

–Escucha, garrapata.

–Hidan– esta vez, la de voz de ultratumba fue Konan.

–No, escúchame tú.

–¡Hidan!– colorado, Yahiko se puso de pie –. No arruines el cumpleaños de Deidara.

Hidan hizo un gesto obsceno y se fue a buscar más alcohol al otro extremo de la habitación, dándole un respiro a todos.

Deidara se preguntó si podría hacer sus esculturas resistentes al genjutsu, a la manera de la invocación que tan gentilmente le había confiado Ajisai. No se había esperado eso de ella, pero no había estado para nada mal. Le comía la impaciencia por saber el funcionamiento de dicha invocación, y en cómo podría sacar provecho para hacerle frente a su archienemigo.

Y hablando del diablo, aún le molestaba un poco que su madre le hubiera obligado a invitar a Itachi arguyendo que sería muy grosero de su parte invitar a todo Akatsuki menos al Uchiha menor. Otro gusto que se había impedido por su cumpleaños.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Itachi se había acercado a la conversación.

–Casi todos los genjutsu– corrigió a Ajisai, llamando su atención.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el perfecto.

–Ignóralo Ajisai, hm– cruzándose de brazos, Deidara sonrió con falsa satisfacción.

–¿Por qué no, senpai?– interrogó curiosa la adolescente.

Deidara se descruzó de brazos, sintiéndose desautorizado. Más le valía a Tobi ser el único que no anduviera tomando otros senpai aparte de él a sus espaldas.

–No es fácil para las invocaciones animales lidiar con los dojutsu– prosiguió sereno, bajando la mirada unos segundos hacia Deidara –. A menos que Obito ya te haya revelado todos los secretos del clan.

Itachi no comprendía, ahora ni nunca, el por qué su primo mayor era tan servicial con aquel mocoso creído. Eran tan apegados, que tuvo que advertirle a Obito que no le revelara asuntos del sharingan al pretendido artista, pero su primo solo se reía nervioso y esquivaba de manera formidable la respuesta. En los últimos años que habían transcurrido, ya no estaba tan seguro de poder interrogar a Obito en su tsukuyomi. Tendría que pensar más al respecto, resolvió, la mirada perdida en la decoración de una pared.

Al mismo tiempo que Itachi meditaba sobre su familia, Deidara retorcía su mandíbula inferior. Ya sabía que no debió haberlo invitado. Primero, le regalaba un libro introductorio al genjutsu que ya había estudiado siendo genin. Luego, le miraba por encima, y ahora seguro que despreciaba el arte de la pared y todo su hogar.

_Estúpido heredero de clan hijo de papi, hm._

Menos le aliviaba en su enojo el ver que Obito no llegaba. Estaba empezando a oscurecer, y no sabía nada del Uchiha mayor. Estaba bien que se tardase, sabía que era impuntual, pero tampoco tanto. No en su cumpleaños.

La voz de su madre anunciando que limpiasen la mesa para disponer la comida le cortó los pensamientos, y aunque quiso ayudar, todos los presentes se lo impidieron.

–¡Llegaste con lo justo! Pasa, Deidara te está esperando– la escuchó al final del pasillo.

Deidara corrió a la entrada de su casa, donde su madre cerraba la puerta y volaba de nuevo hacia la cocina. Obito estaba ahí, observándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa y vestido de civil, como Deidara nunca lo había visto.

–Llegas tarde Tobi, hm– se cruzó de brazos, jugando a fingir molestia. Saludándolo con un yukata turquesa lleno de finos dibujos de aves blancas, el cabello recogido en una cola baja, y una brillante sonrisa que no pudo ocultar demasiado tiempo al ver la expresión de embarazo en su amigo.

Obito se coloreó un poco y se rascó la nuca, lo único que le quedaba por hacer cuando estaba frente a Deidara.

–Lo siento. No sabía que ponerme. ¡Digo…! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, senpai!

Era cierto, se tardó tanto buscando alguna ropa lo suficientemente sobria, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente llamativa para destacar en el cumpleaños y que Deidara le mirara. Con una sencilla campera negra lisa, botas y un pantalón oscuro de una tela cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, esperaba que fuera suficiente para que su senpai se olvidara del uniforme de Konoha y la capa de Akatsuki, llamarle quizás un poquito la atención.

Deidara rio, y aunque Obito ya sabía que nada tenía que hacer cuando eso sucedía, avanzó a pasos torpes, le dejó un fugaz beso en la mejilla y le empujó contra el pecho una caja.

Deidara alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que resbalara, puesto que su compañero la había soltado. Una gran caja de color azul y forma de corazón con cierto peso, atada con un pomposo moño dorado, tapaba un sobre blanco. Fue primero a por el sobre, para descubrir dentro dos invitaciones talladas en bambú a un parque isleño, al sur de la costa de Konohagakure. Nunca había llegado tan al sur del continente, y la invitación se le hizo más que apropiada.

–El lugar donde los cometas se espejan en el mar– leyó una parte de la publicidad.

–Una isla con cometas rojos sobre mares verdes– se apuró Obito, se sabía todo lo que las entradas ponían de memoria –. Se supone que hacen buenos shows de fuegos artificiales, y me aseguré de que no tuvieran animales en cautiverio.

Deidara sonrió y Obito supo que se había anotado un punto con él, o lo que fuera. Claro que, si Deidara decidía llevar allí a su madre, no tendría nada que hacer. Había estado seguro al escoger sólo dos entradas, a sabiendas de que Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi harían correr sangre si alguno no era invitado. Poniendo sus manos tras la espalda, cruzó los dedos porque el elegido fuera él.

–Es perfecto, me vendrá bien para relajarme antes de que volvamos a Amegakure. Aún tenemos unos días libres, si te quedas esta noche, podremos ir cuando haya terminado mi cumpleaños aquí– Deidara sabía que la fiesta duraría más de un día, pero le pareció que era una oportunidad única, y Obito no se comportaba tan pesado en las fechas especiales como el día del compañerismo, el día de la amistad y el día del inicio de la primavera.

Le seguía pareciendo que en Konoha festejaban por cualquier cosa, pero Rock Lee no había desmentido a su compañero nunca, y para esas fechas Obito se volvía más atento de lo normal. Además, era su primer cumpleaños que pasaban juntos. Estaba bien dejarse mimar cada tanto, y recibir al fin algo de respeto como su senpai que era, por mucho que su discípulo fuera un treintañero que no necesitaba grandes enseñanzas. Aunque Obito no tenía por qué enterarse de eso; Deidara planeaba seguir reteniéndolo a su lado.

Por su parte, Obito hacía acopio de su fuerza para no desmayarse de la emoción. Con una senda taquicardia en marcha, observó en silencio como Deidara pasaba su atención a la caja azul. Le había gustado una en rojo, pero como ese color unido a la forma de corazón sería demasiado delator, optó por aquella que le recordó a los ojos de su senpai.

Sólo esperaba que no la abriera en su presencia, porque no estaba preparado para que leyera enfrente suyo el haiku que le había escrito. Incluso cuando hablaba en él del valor del compañerismo, tampoco quería que Deidara se creyera que solo lo veía con esos ojos.

El artista se apuró en desanudar el moño y abrir la caja, para desgracia del corazón del Uchiha.

–Todos esos y mi madre no me han dejado comer nada delicioso, hm– declaró apresurado, mientras se llevaba un gran bombón con forma de corazón a la boca –. Toma uno.

–No, son para– Deidara empujó el bombón contra sus labios y Obito cambió de opinión–. Bueno– sin rechistar, abrió la boca e intentó por todos los medios no traslucir el temblor interno que le sacudió cuando sintió brevemente los dedos de Deidara escapar a sus labios –. Puedes compartirlo con el resto si quieres– añadió con la boca llena, maldiciéndose a continuación.

Mierda, no quería que Deidara le diera sus bombones a nadie más. Los había comprado sólo para él, pero últimamente decía y hacía cualquier cosa.

Vio caer el haiku que se había pegado al interior de la tapa superior sobre los bombones, pero Deidara ya había cerrado la caja, sin darse cuenta. Suspiró aliviado, más poco le duró, pues el rubio lo había tomado del brazo y lo guiaba apurado a su habitación.

–¡Ni loco! Ven a dejar tu abrigo, yo voy a esconder esta caja y el sobre.

Ingresaron a habitación que Obito ya había conocido unas cuantas veces en calidad de compañero de equipo. Deidara escondió el sobre y la caja debajo de la almohada de su futón, y Obito se dispuso a colocar su abrigo sobre una silla que conocía bien, cuando una visión horripilante lo hizo cambiar de idea.

–¡Qué es esto!– chilló.

Deidara se acercó a él, suspirando.

–El maestro– dijo con voz resignada.

–El maestro del horror– le corrigió Obito –. Parece que va a cobrar vida y a matarte.

–Lo mismo pensé.

–Tíralo.

–Lo mismo pensé, hm– respondió, y acto seguido bajó la voz –. En realidad quiero explotarlo.

A Obito se le ocurrió una idea.

–Senpai… ¿y si lo quemo con el amaterasu?– imitó su tono.

A Deidara le agradó la idea, pero había un problema.

–Pero debería ser yo el encargado, hm– consideró.

–Arderá siete días y siete noches. Eso debería acabar con cualquier maldición– musitó Obito.

A Deidara ese argumento le convenció por completo.

–Tienes razón. Pero hay que hacerlo rápido y sin que nadie se entere, hm– seguía susurrando.

–¿Y dónde lo hacemos, senpai?– Obito también cuchicheaba.

–Afuera, supongo. Si nos apuramos, puedes llevarnos con tu kamui, hm.

–¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Ya está la comida!– la voz de la madre de Deidara les hizo saltar sobre sus pies.

–¡Ya vamos!– gritaron al unísono.

–¡¿Qué hacemos senpai?!– murmuró desesperado.

–¡Por ahora, lo lanzaré lejos!– alzando el muñeco con repulsión, Deidara abrió la ventana y de una patada cargada con chakra, lo envió unos cuantos cientos de metros, al pie de la montaña –. ¡Luego lo quemamos! ¡Ni se te ocurra ausentarte de la fiesta mientras esté Sasori, hm!

–¡Lo que usted diga, senpai!– esa orden no podía hacerlo más feliz. Obito se quedaría para siempre, si Deidara se lo permitía. Ya extrañaba volver a la base en Amegakure y dormir en el cuarto que compartían, comer con él, verlo todos los días.

Pero más quería hacer ese viaje al parque de diversiones en medio del verde mar del sur.

–¿Qué hacen cuchicheando? ¡El cumpleañero!– la voz de su madre se volvía a sentir, nerviosa y apurada, debía estar cargando algo de peso.

–¡Ya vamos!– desesperados, se chocaron al llegar a la puerta. Obito se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su senpai primero, luego de lo cual corrió hacia la venta para cerrarla, dejar su abrigo en el futón y volver a alcanzar al cumpleañero.

–¿Qué más te regalaron, senpai?– preguntó curioso, mientras paraban en la cocina para ayudar a la mujer que se los exigía.

–Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi y sensei me dieron oro– Obito exclamó asombrado. Ese regalo era mejor que el suyo.

Deidara prosiguió sin darle mayor importancia.

–Mi madre, este manjar y demasiados calcetines nuevos. Konan un origami viviente, Ajisai un pergamino de invocaciones.

–Impresionante, senpai– Obito comenzaba a sentirse una mierda.

–Hidan un licor de mala calidad que se bebió él solo, Kakuzu un desodorante…

La carcajada de Obito le interrumpió el relato.

–Tu primo de mierda un manual de genjutsu para niños, voy a matarlo. Dijo que me serviría, el muy maldito. Te juro que un día voy a derrotarlo– Deidara le encastró demasiados platos a Obito en ese momento.

El Uchiha no tenía por qué defender a su familiar en esos momentos. Menos mal que Deidara no conocía a Sasuke; ni siquiera de niño supo soportarlo, para gran disgusto de Itachi.

–Siempre sospeché que había algo malvado en él– comentó.

–¡Te lo dije apenas ingresaste, pero no me creíste, hm!– le reclamó con los ojos brillantes.

Obito le corrió la mirada, por el bien de su salud.

–Lo siento, senpai– era cierto, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Itachi? Su Deidara podía con todo, incluso si nunca le hubiese revelado algunos trucos para seguirle el paso al sharingan.

Se coloreó al comprender la implicancia de sus pensamientos y sus acciones pasadas.

–Y, ¿qué más te dieron?

–Nagato un libro de una colección que desconozco, algo de _Icha Icha_ – Obito lo miró alarmado, pero Deidara no se dio cuenta, abriendo camino hacia el pasillo –. Yahiko un kunai esculpido en madera con la leyenda de "Paz". No tiene sentido, hm– agregó.

Obito se puso un plato de brochetas de verduras y carnes en la cabeza, y le quitó a Deidara un par de cuencos.

–No se te va a caer, hm– lo miró con escepticismo, imaginando el enojo de su madre.

–Prosigue, senpai– feliz de ayudarlo, Obito demostró que su entrenamiento seguía siendo bueno, caminando con confianza sin que el plato corriera riesgos.

–Lee un set de pesas de cien kilos cada una. Nunca voy a usarlas.

–Las conozco, Gai me las prestó para hacer flexiones hace poco.

Deidara se detuvo en seco, imaginándoselo con el torso desnudo y todo sudado por unos instantes. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose acalorado. Sorprendido, le pareció que el pensar así sobre su compañero de equipo, era extraño… pero también excitante.

–¿Senpai?

–Um– trató de recordar por donde iba. Iba a pedirle a Obito una demostración personal cuando todos se marcharan –. Kisame una aleta de tiburón que simboliza algo del espíritu del buen soldado, y un anillo con veneno dentro para suicidarse si el enemigo te atrapa.

Obito se frenó en seco y encaró asustado a su compañero.

–¡Nunca lo uses!– rogó con la voz ronca de repente, el miedo clavado en sus ojos negros, como Deidara jamás lo había visto.

–N-no voy a hacerlo– arguyó, sorprendido por segunda vez.

–En serio, Deidara– la mirada de Obito se oscurecía cada vez más de preocupación, y su rostro se había puesto lívido, cicatrices incluidas.

–Tobi, no pienso hacerlo– explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –. Y de todos modos, mi madre lo tiró a la basura y le dio un sermón, aunque no creo que Kisame vaya a cambiar sus ideas, hm– se encogió de hombros.

Obito se sintió más aliviado. Estaba seguro de que su senpai no le mentía, pero por si acaso, el cubo de la basura ardería junto con la pieza de "arte" de Sasori.

Era en Kisame en quien más se notaba a veces la dureza de una educación militar, pero nunca le había desagradado tanto como ahora. Kakuzu estaba en rehabilitación, pese a que había que controlarlo acerca de no robar dinero, pero no se podía negar que el hombre lo intentaba. Y respecto de Hidan, aunque no cumplía con los ritos de jashinismo, nadie estaba demasiado seguro de qué hacía en Akatsuki. Debilidad de Yahiko, lo más probable.

Reanudaron la marcha, pasos lentos otra vez.

–Aunque seguro al viejo le agradaba la idea, hm.

Deidara sabía que Iwa no era lo suficientemente grande como para morir así. Quizás podía hacerlo por sus amigos, pero incluso en ese caso no necesitaba de ningún artificio ajeno a su arte.

–Si a tu maestro le agrada la idea, le golpearé hasta que se desmaye, no me importa que sea el Tsuchikage– furioso, a duras evitaba que su voz se convirtiera en un rugido.

Deidara se paró a verlo unos momentos, interesado.

–Hoy estás muy distinto, Tobi– concluyó con una media sonrisa –. Y no creo que sea esa ropa, hm.

Obito se dio cuenta de todas sus meteduras de pata, y los nervios opacaron a la ira.

–Es que es el cumpleaños del senpai y todo debe salir bien. Mereces mejores regalos que eso– farfulló.

Deidara reanudó el paso, conforme.

–Tú sí que estás de mi lado. Excepto cuando te pones esa máscara ridícula, hm.

Obito sintió alborotarse su pecho de una mezcla de emociones positivas. Deidara lo reconocía, y en un lugar importante. ¿Acaso podía quererlo más?

–Estoy de tu lado incluso con mascara, senpai– se le escapó con una sonrisa boba.

Que se hizo más tonta cuando Deidara volteó la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente, con una cándida felicidad, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ingresaron a la habitación, y los vítores y los aplausos los recibieron, junto al aroma mezclado del banquete.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que le cantaban el cumpleaños, esta vez por insistencia de Obito. Mientras su madre repartía pastel y té de matcha, en una esquina algo alejado del ruido, Obito estudiaba el ambiente con una sonrisa.

Observaba el paupérrimo intento de Deidara por ocultar su desilusión al ver que su madre le entregaría el pastel en último lugar; su carita enojada era tan linda que le hizo olvidar el que Hidan estuviera invitando demasiado alcohol a Lee, que Gai le había encargado que su alumno no bebería ni una sola gota y que nadie más allí excepto él sabía de los peligros de la bestia verde alcoholizada.

O quizás debía darle más crédito a Deidara, y aceptar que disimulaba bastante bien, pero Obito llevaba muchos meses observándolo como para retener lo que significaban cada gesto y cada expresión, ansioso por agregar otros nuevos a su memoria.

Los gritos y las risas, las interacciones de Deidara con sus amigos de Iwagakure, Yahiko y las mujeres de Akatsuki ocupaban su atención en ese momento. Deidara también se reía y caía en el juego tonto de los empujones con Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, a pesar de que cuando se conocieron en Amegakure, le había dado un sermón sobre trabajar con seriedad y le había regañado innumerables veces por sus bromas inoportunas. Claro que Deidara no sabía en ese entonces, que Obito sólo se comportaba como un crío cada vez que estaba presente, demasiado cómodo con su presencia como para cortarse con el raro modo que había desarrollado para demostrar la química que sentía con el muchacho.

Ahora, amaba verlo tan relajado en un ambiente de celebración y sin bombas de por medio, un nuevo aspecto de él que estaba dichoso de conocer.

Amaba verlo, y verlo feliz. Si Deidara pudiera ser así de feliz para siempre, Obito también lo sería.

Sólo él y la estrella fugaz que avistó la noche anterior sabían lo mucho que había pedido que Deidara fuera siempre feliz. Fue la primera vez en su vida que no se pedía algo para sí mismo, aunque no se lo diría, no mientras le avergonzara tanto el imaginarse contándoselo.

Abrió y cerró la boca con rapidez, dejando escapar un suspiro imperceptible. Incluso si Deidara podía ser feliz sin él, se alejaría de ser necesario, todo por la seguridad de saber que estaba bien.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, algo turbado por tener esos pensamientos. No se consideraba bueno en el amor, y no tenía la más mínima idea de si el rubio algún día podría corresponder sus sentimientos. Sólo sabía que, en el casi año que llevaban trabajando juntos, algo demasiado grande como para ser contenido había nacido dentro de él, por Deidara.

En esos momentos y aunque apenas si lo sospechara tenuemente, Obito era capaz de entregar su vida de buena gana por proteger esa sonrisa y el brillo de esos ojos azules. Por asegurarle que tendría la más bonita de las existencias, sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que decía sobre la brevedad de las cosas, explotando constantemente en pasión por ese arte tan raro y tan propio que Obito había aprendido a admirar en público y en secreto.

Incluso cuando su situación era tan grave como para encontrar fuerzas para sus sueños al ver a Deidara respirar y gritar, una rara paz se había apoderado imperceptiblemente de él, y sentía que todo estaba en orden, todo estaba en su lugar. Pese a sus deseos propios, esa noche todo lo que importaba era Deidara y que fuera bien celebrado.

Que fuera feliz, que fuera siempre feliz como se lo veía en ese momento.

Nagato le hizo llegar su plato con el postre, y Obito se dio cuenta de que la felicidad de Deidara podría ser mayor si no seguía esperando eternamente por su postre.

Tocándole el hombro a Sasori, le pidió que llamara al cumpleañero, y Deidara lo miró unos segundos antes de avanzar entre el grupo de gente que se agitaba ante las manos de la dueña de la casa.

Deidara llegó adonde Obito lo esperaba con una sonrisa, y se arrodilló a su lado.

–¿Qué pasa, hm?

Obito le ofreció su pastel.

–Felices veintiuno, cumpleañero-san.

Una fugaz expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Deidara, y acercando sus manos al plato, quiso asegurarse.

–Puedo esperar, hm.

–Es tu cumpleaños– repitió el otro, sonriendo más radiante que nunca.

Deidara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y le recibió el plato de buena gana.

–Esperaré a que llegue el té aquí atrás, hm.

–Está bien.

Obito no supo que más agregar, y se alegró al ver que los vasos con matcha llegaban al fin.

Mientras le entregaba uno a Deidara, bebió un sorbo del suyo y cayó en la cuenta de que Deidara aún no probaba su pastel.

–¿No vas a comer, senpai? Incluso cuando Tobi te dio su porción– que quejó con su voz falsa, a la altura de la oreja izquierda del artista.

Deidara rio y Obito se sintió como si hubiese completado una misión vital para el futuro de la humanidad.

–Me hiciste un escándalo cuando empecé a comer solo mis dangos mientras tú pagabas en Takigakure. No voy a arriesgarme a otra escena de mi fan número uno, hm– se explicó, con expresión suspicaz.

Obito se coloreó un poco.

–No fue una escena senpai. Pero me alegra que ya recuerdes que soy tu fan número uno– se animó a decir, aunque era seguro que Deidara se lo tomaría a broma.

Era un poco su culpa, por hacerle bromas constantemente.

Deidara recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Obito, moviéndose hasta estar cómodo. Era un gesto que sabía que no había hecho con nadie, pero tampoco le importaba el qué dirán. Con Tobi, se sentía más y más cómodo.

Obito se había vuelto de piedra, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y le costó girar la cabeza para observar lo que estaba pasando.

Con los pies doblados a un costado, las pantorrillas escapando a la prisión de la tela, la posición de rodillas ya abandonada, Deidara se recostaba sobre su hombro derecho como si se recargara contra un árbol esperando a que le llamaran por una orden de bakudan.

Obito tragó dos veces, todo seguía igual. La mayoría concentrados en la comida, nadie parecía reparar en ellos.

Decidió sentirse cómodo como el rubio, y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros, haciendo que la cabeza de Deidara quedara frente a su axila. Para que el chico no se moviera, se le ocurrió dejarle un rápido beso en la coronilla y avistó sin querer su pecho desnudo por detrás de la yukata algo desaliñada. Todo ello tiró por la borda su intento de mantenerse calmo.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del artista al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba y su mente se trababa, y levantando la cabeza, miró hacia arriba.

–¿Qué fue eso?

Obito sintió que le habían dictado sentencia de muerte.

–¿Qué fue esto?– replicó, moviendo el hombro contra el que Deidara se había recostado.

Era lo único que se le ocurría responder antes de que su vida terminara.

En eso era en lo que Obito Uchiha creía muy firmemente, con el corazón desbocado.

Pero Deidara no lo golpeó ni le dijo cosas hirientes, sólo le sonrió, y Obito necesitaba a gritos un mapa para saber en dónde demonios se ubicaba.

–No me gusta el pastel– Sasori le dejó su plato frente a las rodillas, y pese a que los divisó en esa posición tan íntima, nada cambió en rostro, como era habitual.

Apenas el pelirrojo les dio la espalda, Deidara se despegó de Obito, tomó el plato y se lo puso en las manos tambaleantes del Uchiha.

–Ahora sí, podemos empezar a comer, Tobi, hm– le sonrió encantador.

La cabeza de Obito daba vueltas en las nubes mientras le observaba atacar el pastel con hambre, los ojos azul claro relampagueando de la emoción.

Comenzó a comer su pastel, sintiendo como sus miradas volvían a atraerse y dejaban de hacer caso al resto.

Deidara estaba más que ocupado sacando conclusiones acerca de su relación con su supuesto "amigo" como para seguir conectado a su propio cumpleaños. El pastel se había convertido en el último de sus intereses. Salir a caminar esa noche estrellada solo con Obito, tomarle de la mano, era todo lo que le importaba ahora.

Y no perderse detalle de cómo Obito comía algo distraído mientras el lado izquierdo de su rostro se coloreaba más que el otro. Deidara no estaba seguro de cómo se vería él mismo, aunque sentía la sangre bullir en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Encubierto por toda la algarabía, solo Deidara escuchó hablar a Obito.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Deidara-senpai– murmuró mientras lo miraba hipnotizado.

Deidara dejó de masticar, y esta vez fue consciente, se esforzó por regalarle a Obito la más brillante e inocente de sus sonrisas, una que no conocía nadie.

–Gracias por estar conmigo, Tobi.

_Siempre, hm._

**Author's Note:**

> *El fic fue hecho para el cumpleaños de Dei en 2019.  
> *Deidara se ha unido como una especie de pasantía jonin en el extranjero, no porque persiga la paz mundial como Yahiko (quien está vivo), sino la fama mundial. Obito sufrió el accidente en su infancia, pero al no haber Zetsu no hay Madara, creció en Konoha y sólo tiene las cicatrices en un lado de la cara.  
> *Kurotsuchi tiene los ojos rosas en el manga. Debo usarlos más a menudo, es bonita así también.  
> *21 años es más de lo que Deidara vive en el manga (pasa cerca de un año con Obito). Por eso cumple esto, porque aquí todo eso no existe y puedo pintarles un futuro mejor a todos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo Dei ♥!


End file.
